pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Shadowsin/Archive 5
first!!! — [[User:71.229|'71.229']] ( / ) 24:67, 0 Octember -40896 B.C. :Your Sig Redirects to my userpage wai?--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 02:24, 15 January 2008 (EST) first — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 17:31, 10 January 2008 (EST) :0th [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 15:57, 10 January 2008 (EST) :1st tbh--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 15:50, 10 January 2008 (EST) ::2nd :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 15:56, 10 January 2008 (EST) :::furd :O and stop mooing, toilets, ur doin it rong, only fish can. :P - [[User:Y0_ich_halt|'Y0_ich_halt']] 17:27, 10 January 2008 (EST) ::::Sixth? Lord Belar 18:21, 10 January 2008 (EST) # starting NAO! IIIIwan13 12:48, 11 January 2008 (EST) #:Lolwut?--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 12:57, 11 January 2008 (EST) Soo... Only people i dont really know hate me.. thats good i guess? xD.--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 23:57, 14 January 2008 (EST) :I hate you too D: [[User:Viet| viзти]][[User talk:Viet|'αмзѕз']] 00:12, 15 January 2008 (EST) ::Not Viet D: why do you hate meh TT-TT--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 00:13, 15 January 2008 (EST) :::cus you overuse memes D: [[User:Viet| viзти]][[User talk:Viet|'αмзѕз']] 00:15, 15 January 2008 (EST) ::::wut is memes o.o?--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 00:26, 15 January 2008 (EST) :::::IT'S A TRAP! -- Armond Warblade 00:49, 15 January 2008 (EST) ::::::ORLY? Lord Belar 17:48, 15 January 2008 (EST) :::::::no. norly — [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 17:49, 15 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::its just a nuclear bomb falling out of viets pocket ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 19:19, 15 January 2008 (EST) :::::::::but im not north korean [[User:Viet| viзти]][[User talk:Viet|'αмзѕз']] 20:17, 15 January 2008 (EST) Sig Test. --image:Shadowsin_sig.PNG[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] 00:48, 17 January 2008 (EST) : --image:Shadowsin_sig.PNG[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin]] imo. Purple looks gay.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 00:50, 17 January 2008 (EST) : Fine xDimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin']] 01:29, 17 January 2008 (EST) :: STUPID SIG WONT STAY THE WAY i WANT IT.--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin']]image:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 01:46, 17 January 2008 (EST) :::The purple was sexy, actually. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker']] | [[User talk:StarSeeker|''My talk]] 09:29, 22 January 2008 (EST) ADD urong. Mike Tycn(punch ) 01:40, 17 January 2008 (EST) :mrite--image:Shadowsin_sig.PNG[[User:Shadowsin|'''Shadow'sin']] 01:42, 17 January 2008 (EST) ::malwaysrite o.o--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin']]image:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 01:44, 17 January 2008 (EST) :::Nowai. If you could make 45k with one trade in less than a minute, I'm sure you would call on a trusty friend for help with something that remotely resembles urgency. 'Mike Tycn(punch )' 01:46, 17 January 2008 (EST) ::::I did come, :P you were just gone when i got there.--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin']]image:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 10:28, 17 January 2008 (EST) Build:Rt/Mo Warmonger's Support You know that +20% only adds one extra second in the current spec, whereas in the spec i suggested it lasts for the full 12 making it just about(bar 1/4) maintainable if you need too. The only breakpoint lost in the allocation was bloodsong, which isnt that important a breakpoint anyway. I'm not necesarily disagreeing if you have a good reason, but i think that 12 seconds of AoS vs 8 is better then 1 level higher Bloodsong spirit. Discuss.Bob fregman 21:31, 19 January 2008 (EST) :Didn't know they nerfed that, my bad. revert my revert.--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin']]image:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 21:38, 19 January 2008 (EST) ::nm, done already.--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin']]image:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 21:40, 19 January 2008 (EST) :::Appreciated.Bob fregman 21:41, 19 January 2008 (EST) ::So wai was it changed back o.o?--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin']]image:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 03:25, 22 January 2008 (EST) Vote THE SUSPENSE/LULZ ARE KILLING ME D:. Seriously, I want to know D:, honesty not open hatred plox XD.--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin']]image:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 00:11, 20 January 2008 (EST) :I VOTED SUPPORT BIATCH! [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 08:43, 22 January 2008 (EST) ::And i love you for it <3--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin']]image:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 12:37, 22 January 2008 (EST) :::So did I, now we just need InfestedHydralisk to come claim the love. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(''talk)]] 17:05, 22 January 2008 (EST) ::::<3 joo too :P--[[User:Shadowsin|'''Shadow'sin']]image:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 17:28, 22 January 2008 (EST) :::::if he wanted me to support he would have paid me another 50 bucks, amiright ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk']] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 17:39, 22 January 2008 (EST) :::::::You nominated me, its auto support.--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin']]image:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 17:40, 22 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::as u could see the reason i nominated u was cuz u gave me 50 bucks,,,me supporting u means another 50 bucks :p ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk']] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 17:41, 22 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::In ur dreams.--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin']]image:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 17:42, 22 January 2008 (EST) :::::::::but i liek money rly badly ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk']] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 17:43, 22 January 2008 (EST) :::::::::::So do i D:--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin']]image:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 17:43, 22 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::i do anything for moneys =o ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk']] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 17:45, 22 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::Even whore yourself out to men?--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin']]image:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 17:47, 22 January 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::NO NEVER IN MY WHOLE LIFE ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk']] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 17:50, 22 January 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::Then you wouldn't do anything for moniez xD--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin']]image:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 17:55, 22 January 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::come here shadowsinny <3 ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk']] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 18:00, 22 January 2008 (EST) lol wtf WTF! I didnt mean meh fool, i got better things to spend mah moniez on >:D--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin']]image:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 18:01, 22 January 2008 (EST) :o, well...i herd ur face was pretty gud ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk']] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 18:08, 22 January 2008 (EST) ::lololol--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin']]image:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 21:30, 22 January 2008 (EST) TA It's an epic build. I blame the smiter. 'Mike Tycn(punch )' 23:27, 22 January 2008 (EST) :Yeah, i do too get on msn foo i wanna rage.--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin']]image:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 23:28, 22 January 2008 (EST) Pious Assault was not nerfed, it was superbuffed from crappy to great.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 18:12, 25 January 2008 (EST) :I am aware?--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin']]image:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 22:39, 25 January 2008 (EST) My Userpage Is very sad at its utter uglieness. I r very bad @ coding :P anyone wanna take a crack at it? feel free to edit the actual thing, although would appriciate it if you didnt delete everything and replace it with "OmG ir sO stUpiD" Its not nice :( I'm not really rich enough ingame yet to offer any big rewards but if i'll give someone 5k if they can make it look cool :P. Thanks in advance :D--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin']]image:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 03:20, 26 January 2008 (EST) :WOO SOMEONE KNOWS HOW TO USE USERBOXES -- Armond Warblade 04:53, 26 January 2008 (EST) ::lol xD, i have a very small screen for my laptop, so it didnt look bad until i got my very large screen monitor. :P--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin']]image:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 05:16, 27 January 2008 (EST) OmFG Alright so apparently i caught an untraceable virus on my computer that caused the mouse to sporadically and frantically caused the mouse pointer to go to the bottom right corner of my screen and click .....alot. so right. WTF!? i had to have my computer wiped of everything. all my games are gone......... no guild wars for awhile cuz i'm to lazy to reinstall atm.--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin']]image:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 17:22, 29 January 2008 (EST) :less porn :\ ▪  [[User:Viet|'√ēт']]  [no:Du] 17:24, 29 January 2008 (EST) ::Yeah i really wish that was the cause. Cuz then i could say it was worth it.--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin']]image:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 17:25, 29 January 2008 (EST) :What kinda virus moves ur cursor? You might have deleted everything for no reason. ▪  [[User:Viet|'√ēт']]  [no:Du] 17:29, 29 January 2008 (EST) ::Your asking me? all i know is that it wasnt constant, so there was no hardware problem. and its not doing it anymore.--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin']]image:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 17:30, 29 January 2008 (EST) :::Lol... No, it sounds to me as if you need a new mouse. -- Armond Warblade 21:07, 29 January 2008 (EST) ::::except that unplugging the mouse, disabling every mouse driver on the computer, and turning off the touch pad, did nothing to help the problem.--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin']]image:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 23:16, 29 January 2008 (EST) :::::Lern2linux imo. (Which is to say, find a new computer, don't honestly care what OS you pick.) -- Armond Warblade 00:35, 30 January 2008 (EST) Build:D/A Shadow Spiker please reconsider your vote, there is no way that the build is un-able to kill anything at all. your 0-0-0 rating cant possibly reflect the build's performence adicuetly.-- [[User:The Noob Police|'The Noob Police']] 22:20, 1 February 2008 (EST) :Let me see, first, its a copy, there was a build that used shadowprison and that build was already vetted. Second, you have 11 mysticism when it works better in 3's so tell me, if your not going to bother making it 12 then why bother wasting points, oh not to mention there are useless points in wind prayers, 10 energy is all ya need srsly. 3 Pious + HoF = really long recharging IAS and before you say "Well attackers insight covers" No. It doesnt. it goes away the second you use pious and does'nt count toward the enchant removed for pious. And to top it all off you have 2 high energy high recharge hex's to. The build that was vetted before this has the same use but isnt nearly as useless, and it only got "Other" so tell me where does that leave yours?--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin']]image:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 22:28, 1 February 2008 (EST) ::most of that crap could have been mentioned in the build talk page by you, and if u look closely, it is not my build, i jsut like it..-- [[User:The Noob Police|'The Noob Police']] 08:35, 2 February 2008 (EST) sweet Wow you are Sin just like your mamma, its clear tht she is Sin from the purple colour, talking about critical agility, wow! you amaze me Shadowsin im having so much fun with you ^^SuperMario 23:19, 4 February 2008 (EST) :Wtb originality?--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin']]image:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 23:21, 4 February 2008 (EST) ::tbh, its more redish, more supermario style imo...also....WHERE TEH FUCK R U LOOKING AT MAN ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk']] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 23:21, 4 February 2008 (EST) Nooo Sin you have deleted y mams photo ;( why ... why... dont be shy, you look just like her.SuperMario 23:29, 4 February 2008 (EST) : I didnt delete anything >.> and again wtb orginality?--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin']]image:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 23:30, 4 February 2008 (EST) "Heal Party sucks nao" lol, wtf is wrong with you. at 13 Healing Prayers, the old heal party healed for 82 health, now it heals for 69. That's only 13 health difference man, and if that makes or breaks a team, 13 health, really consider revising the build that you run. If it was something like 25 health, yes, I'd understand it fails. But 13 health per person makes such a little difference that it's not even enough to argue about. Fail less, and PvP more. Hide-And-Seek 11:17, 7 February 2008 (EST) :lol, it was at its best before with healers boon, and now it heals for less, its a 15 energy partywide heal, you should bring LoD over it tbh. it does suck. thanks. gg.--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin']]image:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 15:15, 7 February 2008 (EST) ::Hide, where are you gonna use it without boon? So it's essentially a 26 point nerf. -- Armond Warblade 15:37, 7 February 2008 (EST) :::Well, it has a shorter cast time now. Lord Belar 18:17, 7 February 2008 (EST) ::::It's really more about the heal amount atm.--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin']]image:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 19:47, 7 February 2008 (EST) :::::Well, the only plus is that you no longer need to have hh/hb to use it in pvp. Lord Belar 19:50, 7 February 2008 (EST) ::::::HB healing increase is gud ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk']] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 20:14, 7 February 2008 (EST) :::::::"no longer need" Of course, everyone's still going to take it. Lord Belar 21:06, 7 February 2008 (EST) ::You suggest LoD... — 'Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles' 21:09, 7 February 2008 (EST) :::No i really suggest neither... LoD being the better of the two.. i would rather run WoH hybrid, or glimmer.--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin']]image:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 01:24, 8 February 2008 (EST) Hi there I think I've answered your complaint about activity, if you check my contributions. :) http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/PvXwiki:Requests_for_Build_Master_Status/Zuranthium. Zuranthium 23:53, 8 February 2008 (EST) So I Herd RA is full of win tbh. - [[User:RhysRazputin|'Rhys']] 14:09, 15 February 2008 (EST) :Langola monked for me in RA. It was full of win. Then there was some bullshit about AT being more important than RA so he left after one match... -- Armond Warblade 04:09, 18 February 2008 (EST) ::/fail xD.--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin']]image:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 18:18, 18 February 2008 (EST) :::RA is full of Vengeance, Life Transfer, and Mending. Really. --20pxGuildof 21:46, 18 February 2008 (EST) ::::not really. just about 15%--[[User:Shadowsin|'Shadow'sin''']]image:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 04:24, 19 February 2008 (EST) Me/N Lingering Curse Can you edit your vote on this build because its attributes has been changed with fast casting in it so it is alot harder to interupt casting. User:Darius179 03:45, 18 February 2008 (EST) :----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 19:01, 19 February 2008 (EST) Thanks Armond :3 <3 the sig :D ^ ^ 　　　　　　　　　　　　　( ﾟ∀ﾟ)　う～AWESOME! 　　　　　　　　　　　　 ⊂　　つ 　　　　　　　　　　　　　(つ ﾉ 　　　　　　　　　　　　　 (ノ 　　　　　＼　　　　　　☆ 　　　　　　　　　　　　　|　　　　　☆ 　　　　　　　　　　(⌒ ⌒ヽ　　　/ 　　　　＼　　（´⌒　　⌒　　⌒ヾ　　　／ 　　　　　 （'⌒　;　⌒　　　::⌒　　） 　　　　　（´　　　　　）　　　　　:::　）　／ 　　☆─　（´⌒;:　　　　::⌒`）　:;　　） 　　　　　（⌒::　　　::　　　　　::⌒　） 　　 　／　（　　　　ゝ　　ヾ　丶　　ソ 　\ --ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 19:10, 19 February 2008 (EST) We like the party :P <-Wut i said.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 15:50, 20 February 2008 (EST)